


桃色蕾丝

by youmakemyday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemyday/pseuds/youmakemyday
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 30





	桃色蕾丝

饭桌上，金珉奎望着热情夹给徐明浩却被对方抱怨“刚下飞机没什么胃口”再送还回自己碗里的珍馐，转而抬头凝视比平时慢几倍速度小口咀嚼饭菜的爱人，眼底扫过些许落寞。菜都是合徐明浩口味的，自己最拿手的几道中国料理，倘若放在平日，随便挑其中一盘鱼香肉丝都能诱得徐明浩多添一碗米饭。何况为了庆祝爱人长途出差结束，金珉奎早早就私下向徐明浩妈妈讨教了锅包肉的做法，黄灿灿一盘裹着半透明芡汁的酥炸肉片在白瓷餐盘中央堆叠成颇具艺术性的花束，却自始至终没引来献礼对象的主动下筷。

“明浩，是不是不舒服？一个人在外面是不是没照顾好自己昂？”又吞掉一大块锅包肉再次确认味道真的很不错的金珉奎尝试着唤起爱人的注意力。说关心话语的时候要配合着瘪瘪嘴，这是金珉奎惯用的讨巧小伎俩。

视线中对面垂头进食的徐明浩倒是很配合地望过来了，兜着米饭的腮帮子极缓慢地一耸一耸，意料之外地凝视自己许久，似乎是在思考，又似乎是咀嚼使人停滞了思考，数十秒后才迟钝地摇摇头，配合着抱歉的微笑。

这样整个人木呆呆的否认反而奇怪吧。虽然脸颊因为藏了饭菜变得像两颗滚滚的肉球真的让人有被可爱到，但金珉奎还是心头的担忧占了上风，严格盯住徐明浩吃干净了碗里最后一颗米，又哄着人赶快泡个热水澡暖乎乎地去床上躺着，自己转身悻悻然望向剩下来的大半盘锅包肉，叹了口气端起盘子往垃圾桶边走。并不是能隔夜存放的菜，未免觉得怪可惜的。肉块裹着酱因为冷却变得有些黏糊糊，用力甩了两三下盘子才全部投掷进框。金珉奎其实最讨厌洗这种粘着浓稠残留物的盘子了，这节骨眼上心情又不大畅快，实在想逃避性地丢到第二天。把余下餐盘里的剩菜都安置进保鲜盒送入冰箱后，却转念想到今天用脏的汤锅徐明浩每天早上得拿来煮燕麦粥，才索性一鼓作气认命地开始洗碗。

等金珉奎擦着心急没尽数吹干的头发走进两人的卧室，只一盏床头灯昏黄地亮着，徐明浩已经齐齐整整地穿好睡衣侧卧在大床上翻书了。这套墨蓝色棉质睡衣已经很久没发挥过用处，舒适但毫无丝滑感可言的面料、陈旧的颜色、乖学生样式的长袖长裤以及一直要扣到颈端的温莎领口，哪一点都让金珉奎看了直皱眉头，所以早前就装大狗狗撒娇让他换成了腰束一扯就会全盘散开的纯黑丝缎睡袍。留意到爱人今天一反常态地穿上自己不喜欢的旧睡衣，金珉奎一时讶异抑郁又不得解，双手直接扔开半湿的毛巾一个窜身跃上床，左手堪堪擦着徐明浩细腰和床褥之间的缝隙钻过去和右手配合着牢牢把对方扣住。他随着动作瞥到徐明浩手中摊开的书，又是自己看不懂的方块汉字。情绪低落的时候就容易想很多，这一瞬间他觉得眼前抱紧的人离得还是远，母语隔阂好像也能把爱给隔住了似的。他撒气又撒娇地晃着脑袋往徐明浩柔白的颈边贴靠，鼻子和嘴巴蹭在对方锁骨上方黏腻地玩肌肤寻亲，有一下没一下地配合着痒人的鼻息吮出挤挤挨挨的吻。

“怎么又把这套拿出来穿了，宝宝。”金珉奎趁着吻与吻的间隙呜哝出一句不成腔调的问话，唇只是浅浅停留在皮肤表面一阵又立刻重新吮吸下去，再离开时那处就绽放开一朵艳丽的红痕。“洗完澡舒服一点了吗？是生病了还是有其他不开心的事情一定要跟老公讲哦。”

“金珉奎你头发还是湿的弄到我了！”徐明浩直到亲吻怪兽烙印完领属地标识才用手肘向后小幅度推搡，嗓子里发出犹豫的抗议，“没有生病也没有不愉快，就是飞机坐太久好累啊，而且时差没倒完早就困死了。”末了好像是此地无银地补上一句：“……睡袍拿去洗了。”

“这么累了还看什么东西，快点乖乖睡觉。”金珉奎闻言迅速抽走了对方手里的书往床头柜上摆好，手又转去熄灭了灯。一霎时四下漆黑，徐明浩只凭借触觉感知到自己被一双健硕的手臂搂着滚进天鹅绒被褥中央。

“睡得好早诶。”两人交错的清浅呼吸协奏了约摸一分多钟，床畔传来徐明浩小声试探的开口。

“还想看书啊？不可以哦，缺觉就得先补觉。”金珉奎曲着食指揉了揉爱人的太阳穴，“也不要想东想西了，回家了就在老公怀里安稳睡觉。”

“……哦。”他终于给出一声应和。

后颈感受着金珉奎随入眠过程而渐缓的鼻息，这是自己习惯并且依赖的入眠安抚剂。然而此时的徐明浩并没有被浇灌出睡意，反而空睁着眼睛望向黑暗，大脑长出猫爪迟钝地拉扯着思维团成的毛线球，线乱到理不清楚又缠得头隐隐作痛。

❤

时隔一个多月的出差归家放在谁身上都是快乐无边的事，何况他连夜赶工总算和合作商敲定了设计细节，好险搭上了在金珉奎生日前一天到家的飞机。四月初的首尔较之他出发时的寒冬料峭，焕焕然是碧绿生机和煦风温柔，的士里看到新鲜景象的徐明浩心情高涨，到了家居然也不觉出疲惫，饶有兴致地计划在金珉奎下班前把两人的卧室清理布置一番，或许再摆上一束玫瑰或者向日葵。

他收拾得自得其乐，还间或着哼唱些从车载音乐里捕捉到的片段，是陌生语言的不知名歌曲，他无从得知原词是何种感情基调，总之就当欢乐颂哼着，周身环绕出一股看不见的幸福气旋。把上层衣柜里滑落的大衣和西装外套重新挂好，他转向衣柜下层，望着被叠得整齐的袜子和内裤们哑然失笑。清理衣柜果然不是他徐明浩分内的活，居家好男人金珉奎甚至会把这些内裤袜子叠出漂亮的褶，再按照颜色的渐变有序摆放。他俩的这些东西几乎都是莫兰迪色系，除了单独放置在一旁、徐明浩平时拿来搭自己穿衣风格的十几双鲜艳的长口袜。他也不是没尝试过色彩夺目的内裤，穿低腰牛仔裤露出一整截内裤上沿，被内裤紧紧锁住的覆有薄肌的腰部线条暴露无遗。金珉奎不愿意他这样穿，扔了那条作恶的草绿色内裤和一众还没上过身的昂贵伙伴，口中念叨着“还是莫兰迪色系的看着穿着都舒服”便网购回来现在衣柜里满满的这些，徐明浩也就被安排着习惯了不张扬的风格。回想起这些种种他摇摇头觉得自己还是未免太依着金珉奎，嘴角却噙不住笑，大略扫了两眼周遭角落就准备合上衣柜门。

滚轮门依着常速被推到一半又兀地停下。

……

彼时若是徐明浩有心抽出羽绒服口袋里的手机看上一眼，绝对能讶异到自己保持这个姿势坐了多久。现状却是近十分钟过去了，他仍旧大脑泛起空白地盯着这明显应当归属于情趣用品的女士蕾丝内衣。是顺着他合上衣柜门的最后时刻眼前些微映出的不和谐桃粉色抽出来的一整套文胸加内裤。

用“一套”来形容或许都算是对这个词的浪费。上下加起来堪堪几块细又透的布料，所谓的内裤甚至只是系好的桃色圆绳中间绑着能将最隐秘部位犹抱琵琶的蕾丝缎带。等徐明浩意识到再多看一眼这燥人的桃色就得复制粘贴似地转移到自己脸颊，也根本被短促攀升的血压压迫至头脑发昏弄不清楚到底生气和臊人何种成分占了更多。他局促又发烦地抓了这两件金珉奎的罪状揉进衣柜最深处，麻簇簇的心脏自然也牵连动作，抽手的时候有蕾丝慌乱地勾到指甲，一声发泄性的“操”脱口而出。先眼不见为净吧，脑袋够郁结了，继续和这脏东西近距离接触恐怕要失去理智。

桃色蕾丝的主人是谁呢。徐明浩蹒跚到客厅把身子埋入绒粒沙发，苦着脑袋强迫自己不要怕痛地大胆回想，也想不出是哪位异性，又是在什么时间，在他自以为只充斥着他徐明浩和金珉奎相互沁出的暧昧气息的空间里，穿着这比之不着寸缕更为禁忌的色情什物给金珉奎看，给空气强行注入浓得熏人的陌生荷尔蒙，甚至要在昏黄夜灯映不清肉体的情境下凑近了让金珉奎摸。

……再不能往下细想了。

小力掐喉咙扼制住轻微的作呕反应，徐明浩也觉得自己能想得出才奇怪吧，一个多月的出差对于金珉奎来说是过去时，但对于完全未参与的自己，纯粹利用出差前的印象来思考，这谜团一般的故事就归类到恐怖的未来时。一个多月好长啊，终究是长到能战胜宁静的生活了吗。一面下力道揉搓着太阳穴，一面坐直起身从茶几上的果盘里随手拈了颗草莓丢进口中，没洗的草莓附着一层脏毛很是扎嘴，又连着不可食的茎叶，咀嚼中柔软的果肉和榨出的清甜汁液被无辜搅混。徐明浩自是烦躁，就一股脑全数吞掉了唇齿包裹下的固液混合物，残渣顺着食道滑进胃底的感觉不大好受，倒像是有意而为地融合了他现下的心境，肆意让难溶的小刺在身体里扩散。

他又这么思绪断线地坐了一会儿，还是站起身重新洗了一小篮草莓吃掉，一是太久没碰确实馋了，一是告诫自己草莓其实还是那么好味道。

❤

金珉奎被尿意浇灌醒的朦胧清晨，下意识往身侧伸手却扑了个空。勉强撑开的眼皮下只依稀望到一片灰蓝色混沌，强行把双眼多眨了几遍，也借着间隙清醒了头脑，才看清床头柜上电子闹钟闪烁的6:47。明浩和自己谁都没有很早起的习惯，能看到6打头的时间实在是不寻常。况且那人昨天还一副倦倦的样子，只这几个小时的睡眠就够饱足了？他纳闷得连浴室都没顾得进，匆匆忙忙裸着上身快步去外厅找人。

餐桌旁的那人却已经穿戴齐整了，金珉奎试探了一声“明浩？”后从对方猛地撞过来的视线里察觉到一丝不安。

“……珉奎！生日快乐！但是不好意思我……合作商突然不满意方案所以我要去公司加班！我……”

金珉奎看爱人把踌躇写了满脸，许久未见后渴望在生日这天讨要的补偿也就难从口提，只能关切中顺带为自己做挣扎似地问：“紧急到非去不可了吗？你明明还没休息好，我还想我们就在家里轻松一天来着……”

空气中没有再传过来的声波。徐明浩低垂着头权当做回应。

他压低声线重重叹了口气，准备回房间穿上家居服：“好吧，那你也必须吃早餐。我去给你做。”

斜提着包装袋看燕麦片们纵身跳进汤锅里正热着的牛奶，撒一小撮细砂糖用木勺顺时针沿着底缓慢搅到没了砂糖的颗粒触感，再晃荡掂量到略起稠意，就灭了火合上盖子听它咕嘟咕嘟地小声闷着。转向三明治机铺了两片吐司又各打上一颗鸡蛋，金珉奎心想还好自己睡醒了，不然明浩都没喝到燕麦粥。他往凝了些许略有泛白的鸡蛋上咕吱咕吱旋黑胡椒碎，意识又扑回来：可是明浩在家的日子都会主动煮燕麦粥喝啊，昨晚自己洗碗不就是为了洗这口汤锅。鸡蛋煎到半熟，他顺势铺上两片芝士，转身从冰箱里掏出已经瘪了大半的番茄酱挤在表面，再贴上提前片好的火腿。一心二用多少放慢了些手头动作，金珉奎反应过来徐明浩口中的工作紧急，赶紧抓了铺顶的吐司盖上去合住三明治机，叮完后又慌不迭地配着燕麦粥一起端上桌。

徐明浩果真如他所言那般匆忙，三两口喝完了碗里的粥，咬掉一大半三明治就嚷着来不及了冲去鞋柜拿包，金珉奎嘴里的三明治没嚼完也慌着去给他拿搭放在玄关上的厚围巾。平日里例行的告别吻被仓促的气氛闹得不甚浪漫，倒像是应付式的贴碰，推着一个人出了门，另一个人去收拾餐桌洗碗。

金珉奎用力给洗过的碗甩干附着的水珠的时候，家居服口袋里插着的手机开始响个没停。他手还沾着水，一边花了数秒找厨房用纸擦拭一边想七点多的电话如果不是紧要内容那就算是冒犯了，把手机往眼前摆弄正了却赫然一颗熟悉的黑色爱心。

“明浩呀什么事？车又倒不出库了吗？”徐明浩一向都是自己开车去公司，唯独出库环节总不熟练，好几次与相邻的车靠太近都是电话召唤金珉奎下楼帮忙解决。

“没有……我还在家门口。”

金珉奎听得着急，步伐也配合着挪动出厨房：“怎么还没出发？有什么东西忘带了吗？我现在给你找……”

“金珉奎，你就这么催着我赶快离开家吗？”

徐明浩出乎意料的一句问话打得他有片刻的怔愣，电话那头的声音生硬又含着不甘，对徐明浩陌生态度的隐隐不安催促他小跑向玄关处。那人却是提前参透了他的心思，再开口的声调里都掺着焦急：“你别开门！我们电话里说就好！”

“……好。你不要求我就不开门。宝贝想说什么都说吧。”虽然满腹不解，他还是垂下前一刻即将推开门把的右手，站在门这一侧安静等待徐明浩的下文。

手机里和门对侧传来两股强弱有别的同频声线：“金珉奎……我骗你的，我今天不用去公司，我其实想陪你庆祝生日……可是我太喜欢你了，我害怕控制不好表情面对你，我害怕你今天有更想见的人，我……我还是有点失败吧，这才几分钟我就装不下去了对吧，我恨得要死我还好想哭我不想换别人陪你，你为什么一幅轻轻松松的关怀样子就能把我玩成这样啊我凭什么啊金珉奎……”

他抓着手机也探着头对准了门外大喊宝贝你没事吧，讲的东西我怎么听不懂。

“……你不用演那么多开场白，我只想知道，衣柜里藏着的蕾丝内衣是谁的？”

这句话截然不同于方才那段失了头绪的控诉，门对侧的人问得果决且清晰，以至于金珉奎大脑开启运转分析这句话的含义前就无意识出了一手凉汗。

❤

身子渐渐出现虚晃的失重感，是徐明浩素来没有体会过的，他胆子大，坐跳楼机的过程都能拉上金珉奎玩自拍，此刻鼓起理智和勇气喊出问话后却自乱阵脚。他借了天神的眸子窥探体内，心脏是挂在柿子树上红透了的那颗。本是饱熟待尝的甘美，冷冽无声的风暴正将其吹得摇摇欲坠。

“对不起。”

他终于等到了金珉奎的开口。并不是一个对疑问句的回答。

他一并看到那颗圆润漂亮的柿子顷刻落了枝丫摔在无边际的漆黑上，橙红色的果浆渗进黑暗踪迹难寻。

“或许一个多月对你我来说都太长了，但我知道这不是我现在该利用的借口。”  
“我作为你的男人，在你努力工作的时候，却只想着解决自己这种龌龊勾当。”  
“还让你看到了让你受冲击……不我的意思不是我该对你隐瞒，我真的脑子好乱有点语无伦次了对不起。”  
“我现在说我爱你是不是很犯贱……可是我真的只在乎你，看你现在这种状态我心痛得要死，即使你的痛苦是我造成的。”  
“明浩对不起，但是给我一个机会开了门当面对你说句话可以吗？”

徐明浩觉得五脏六腑被一场言语的过山车甩乱了方位牵扯出无序的疼痛，举着手机一时状似哑人，直到金珉奎更温柔地重复了一次“可以吗？”才对这熟悉的声线反射性地嗯了一声。门咔哒一声被推开，跃入眼帘的金珉奎雾蒙蒙的，他才后知后觉自己早有泪充盈在眼眶。

他似乎能看到薄雾映衬下金珉奎的盈盈笑意，不由得腹诽经由泪珠曲面投射进自己视网膜的金珉奎居然还被凹出这么不合时宜的面部表情。可那人开口的话居然也是笑意盈盈的：

“所以明浩现在可以把那套蕾丝穿给我看了吗？”

❤

金珉奎的自证清白是掏出手机展示蕾丝内衣的下单界面，但他没预料到徐明浩的崩溃大哭。他把那人连扯带搂地弄到沙发上坐着，那人整个窝在他胸口上哭得放肆。金珉奎越是贴着他耳尾的软肉哄“对不起对不起，都是假的啦”“是我不好不该逗我们明浩”，徐明浩就越发有哭到过呼吸的苗头，逼得金珉奎急着要做人工呼吸，改了氛围绝望地大喊“明浩呀撑住我马上叫救护车！”，才把徐明浩的急火攻心化解了大半，破涕为笑居然也渐渐平稳了呼吸。

替远归的爱人偷偷买了一套女士情趣内衣正好准备在自己生日这天拿出来哄人穿上当做给自己的生日礼物，却被从来没有衣柜整理习惯的爱人翻开衣柜提前独自看到，爱人虽不多疑但敏感得可怜，把自己锁进现实和猜测中纠缠压抑了一整晚。好荒唐一个故事，金珉奎碰上了。

“昨天的锅包肉你一口都没吃，那是我专门跟妈妈学的诶。”两个人窘迫无言了半天，金珉奎开口却转了话题，拿虎牙蹭蹭徐明浩的脸颊肉，作势要咬上去，“你还穿回那套老土睡衣，我忙活一晚上最后都摸不到你，好郁闷。”

“滚蛋吧金珉奎，害我难过这么久你还恶人先告状，我以为你和女人乱搞我真的难受得要死掉了你知不知道！”徐明浩气得捏起拳头锤金珉奎的肩膀，听到吃痛的吸气声才满意地停手，再开口时声音飘忽脸颊泛红，“还说什么想摸我，明明昨晚抱着一起睡都没有下一步动作了……”

金珉奎实在要为面前羞窘的人捧腹，一脸玩味地朝两人的主卧方向努努嘴：

“徐明浩先生，现在还是我的生日哦，生日礼物还来得及给。”

❤

他注视着怀里这颗头沉默了半晌又逃离似地连带着身体窜起来奔向卧室，带上门的时候仓促大叫“金珉奎不许自己提前开门！”，就好整以暇地踱步去卧室外等待。门重新打开的时候徐明浩分明还是刚刚的那套打扮没变，金珉奎眉头迅速攒起地壳碰撞的褶皱，又被对面那人的一句邀请速即抚平：

“穿在里面啦……你自己过来脱嘛。”

轻松掰开徐明浩的大腿离地式把他抱到床上放下，自己一个倾身形成压制状态，手并未开始动作，先垂首吻上怀中人的薄唇享用饱餐前的开胃甜点。准确来说这是他们长时间分离后第一个正式的亲吻，方才临出门的僵硬告别吻再想来只剩好笑，两人此刻像是共感了想法似的，衔住对方的唇瓣不舍得分出一秒钟的喘息。还是金珉奎先担心徐明浩会吃不消，舌尖勾着舌尖最后尝了一口燕麦粥的残存香甜便松开了口。徐明浩氤氲起缺氧的红晕喘个不停，却埋怨性地暼了一眼金珉奎，新晋语言学家金珉奎将其悉数解读为“宝宝需要老公不停止的亲亲”，洋洋自得地凑近那人些微充血而嘟起的嘴唇上找补了一口，就埋头向下拆生日礼物。

徐明浩穿了一件蛮大的绒毛外套，大到摊在床上他整个人是完全被藏匿在毛茸茸里的，一颗颗解扣子的金珉奎恍惚觉得自己真的在拆封巨型礼包，随着包装纸的撕开，小巧珍贵的礼物一点点露出来。外套绒毛蓬松且长，颜色并不夸张，大略归于灰棕色系一类，可落在金珉奎眼里极尽是寒带草原上狼群野豹的色彩，穿透出十足的侵略性。秋深草枯，有兽性激涌，白兔危在旦夕。纽扣本就正中央的几颗，外套三两下被金珉奎剥开了，顷刻暴露出蕾丝内衣被真正的主人穿上应有的样子。金珉奎此前已经端详过它数次，攥着布料细细地看，带入幻想徐明浩穿上的模样，也不少空对着寂寞撸过几发。现下的实景不出所料地远胜于想象，刺目地射入金珉奎眼底牵动起他的下体迅速胀痛。文胸没有钢圈和杯垫，只一层桃粉色的蕾丝贴附于纯白的软布上，裁成两个羞涩的三角兜，被一条同色圆绳拉拢系到脖颈后撑出轻微的弧度。金珉奎下单是凭着纯粹的审美进行无门道挑选，现在看来倒是误打误撞选中了最适合的。徐明浩身子细，胸也贫瘠，普通的罩杯内衣怕是只会显出突兀的空荡，此刻白皙娇嫩的胸脯被无定型的蕾丝布兜揣着，略有拱起的桃色圆弧依着他平稳的呼吸上下起伏，隐约浮现的两粒红痕也隔着蕾丝细纱唤得人心痒，倒有难以言说的青涩和欲潮涨起来，让人盲目相信多吮几口能流出挂着蜜的桃汁。

金珉奎几乎是化成狼形地，以提枪上前线的速度扯了自己的两层裤子，往前跪行几步把硬着的东西直戳到徐明浩两瓣文胸相间的乳缝处。他两手捉住自己发烫的阴茎边撸动边在那片薄到透骨的胸上来回碾，粗暴的动作有时波及到周遭蕾丝的边缘缎带，不同于柔腻肉体的粗糙触感跳动刺激着大脑神经，害他几乎不到一分钟就缴械，射满徐明浩一整块胸口，还极为浓稠，融进蕾丝细密的花纹中滴不下来，误打误撞赋予了蜜桃淌汁的观感。

他倒是不害臊，整个身子像被桃汁融化了那样地软下来趴在徐明浩耳边调笑：“宝贝现在信我真的没有乱搞了吧。”身下人还承受着胸口溢散的粘稠灼热带来的不适，惩戒性地揪了揪他的头发：“金珉奎，早泄不可耻，只爽自己就很可耻了啊。”

徐明浩很难在床上主动讲露骨的话，想必也是憋得辛苦才抛了脸面。金珉奎闻声支起身子转了视线，这才寻到机会看另一番漂亮风景。

纵然徐明浩骨架再瘦，这条内裤本身也是生产给女人穿的。两道圆绳系住腰际自不在话下，可蕾丝缎带在产品介绍图里也仅仅刚好覆盖住女性由前至后的下体，在这其中塞上徐明浩的一根玉柱，就被撑得鼓胀胀，是他从未欣赏过的可爱画面。那根好似因为羞怯才隐匿于桃粉色花纹下的什物实则胆大，布料被顶到欲裂，模糊渗出几滴淫水，金珉奎多贪了几秒眼福又实在听不得徐明浩愈发加重的哼叫，这才拽下圆绳后退几步把瞬间的弹起含入口中。

徐明浩立刻就安静了，不再出声也不再扭动。金珉奎知道他是不好意思，两人性生活里口的次数屈指可数，也几乎都是徐明浩耐不住他撒娇的单方面服务。金珉奎享受过几次，知道温热口腔和灵动的舌头所能创造的极乐，决心拿一个深喉来补偿小可怜一整夜的揪心和刚刚的崩溃眼泪。

他顺着记忆中徐明浩对待自己的方法，用舌苔吸紧了茎柱，沿着青筋的脉络打转舔舐，还得时刻留意牙齿不能磕到任何一处娇嫩。身下人逐渐被大过于理智的情欲支配住身体，光洁的双腿在床单和外套上无助摩擦，茎身也在他口中触电般失了频率地抖。捕捉到徐明浩的喘息颤抖着染上暧昧的音色，自己的爱人因为自己正体会着无边的幸福，金珉奎从这个事实中生出莫大的满足感，主动一个深喉把整根都没入口中，咽喉处假借吞咽动作直接对准龟头上的小孔吸食，一瞬时的冲击力险些把喷入的精液呛到气管，那股热流等不及金珉奎反应就往胃底滑去。他擦擦嘴角前倾去和徐明浩接吻，他的宝贝一定害羞又抱歉，他只能用吻来拖延两人的交流时间。

再起身的时候徐明浩快速给自己穿回了蕾丝内裤，整个人从刚刚一直半脱未脱的绒毛外套中解放出来，把金珉奎按到床上斜倚住床头的靠垫，让他只管享受就好。这真是破天荒，金珉奎刚被安排着乖乖靠好，那人真就主动跨坐了上来，勾起腰肢翘着屁股的献媚姿态让他内心再次肯定了自己方才的口活能力。

徐明浩手搭在金珉奎两肩，大腿带动起臀部用那块细长的蕾丝布料后半段蹭金珉奎软在那里的一坨。积极配合的金珉奎伸手去摸徐明浩的两瓣臀肉，抓在手里爱不释手地揉捏，也循着徐明浩进退的动作同步推拉。刚刚的释放还远不够解决欲望，浅蹭的过程中徐明浩感知着蕾丝下方那坨软肉的飞速发硬胀大，和耳畔愈发粗重的低喘，便起了坏心眼地换上极致乖巧讨好的目光凝望向对方，又启唇叫出小而柔的吟喘，惹人怜惜的程度更甚于饥饿奶猫发出的呜咽。

金珉奎被来自视觉听觉触觉的三重感官体验刺激得几近发狂，胯上的不安分蕾丝早中断了先前送来的快感，他的昂扬分明能触到布料里侧缩放着的软嫩穴口，却是十万八千里的隔靴搔痒，痒得他饿虎扑食似地挪了手要去撕扯下碍人的布料，徐明浩却一个翻身离开到一边。

“嘻嘻嘻，骗你的，才不要给你操到，大坏蛋金珉奎！”

不能轻易挑衅发情的男人，素来乖巧的徐明浩还没领悟过这句话的奥义，果然就被金珉奎用暴力扯回来压迫在身下，一时也难以抽身静下心仔细品读了。金珉奎把他死死地禁锢住，嘴里霸道地吐着字：“今天非得给你操射不可。”右手也粗鲁地把那块蕾丝缎带往左扯了扯，直接顺着臀瓣的缝隙就一捅到底。徐明浩虽是在刚刚的挑逗时就已经情难自抑地分泌了好多淫水，也不太经得住不扩张的强入，过分的紧致一时逼停了金珉奎的动作，他抱着徐明浩在脸颊上落下细细密密的吻，像道歉又像安抚的，等到那人红着脸瞥开眼的默许才律动起缓慢的节奏，细致捕捉着蜜穴的收缩反馈，逐渐加快加深动作，挺着梆硬的前端大幅度地抽插。他体会着一种难以言喻的触觉，甬道里褶皱和软肉的紧密吸吮传输到大脑皮层是麻酥酥的强烈快感，小穴一旁已经被拧成细绳的蕾丝布料却在他抽出又插入时频繁搔刮着他的柱身，柔软粗糙的交替触感未尝不是折磨。徐明浩大抵更不好受，茎身被捆在蕾丝深处肿胀疼痛也动弹不得，只被动地随着金珉奎往里操的节奏高频晃荡，臀缝被勒得发红，一声声绵软地叫唤着，大脑飘乎下分不清痛跟爽，直到呻吟都夹杂了哭腔，才换得那人扯开圆绳把内裤递到自己手心：

“宝贝用这个绑住我的眼睛。”

要拿贴合过自己下体的布料去贴合金珉奎的眼睛，徐明浩听到这个要求就臊得想钻地缝。他不清楚金珉奎的意图，但被情欲裹挟的身子和大脑都晕晕乎乎的，还是照做了，颤抖着手大略在金珉奎后脑勺系了个蝴蝶结，还在打量系得正不正就被金珉奎保持着插入状态一个搂抱又带回了骑乘位，阴茎在翻身的过程中加重碾压到甬道侧壁，惊得他泄出一声伴着呻吟的尖叫。

金珉奎不等徐明浩自己动就抬了身子继续凿，沾着体液的蕾丝离鼻腔很近，一呼一吸都是熟悉的味道，略微的咸腥下包裹着浓重的色情信号。他隔着网纱花纹看因承受着自己抽插而上下摇摆的爱人，朦胧暧昧的桃色投影下那人纤细的上半身牵引着漂亮的文胸，高扬着脖子吐出婉转又馋人的呻吟，这场略显荒唐的性爱游戏居然美得不可方物，让他放纵了思绪沉沦到哈尔施塔特湖畔与最高洁的那只天鹅共舞。

虚幻交织的美梦被小腹接收到的一股温热拍打醒来，金珉奎赶紧侧躺下承接住高潮完脱力的爱人，自己也射在那猛烈收缩的小穴中。他满溢着爱亲了亲徐明浩的发梢，在那人昏昏欲睡前表白：

“宝贝是我最好的生日礼物，我爱你。”


End file.
